My Rock
by sayjay1995
Summary: Kakashi wanted to learn about the bond between Sasuke and Sakura. So they told him, each in their own way. Crappy summary, but this is in the form of a poem. SasuSaku, so read anyway please!


**A/N: I just kinda randomly got this idea sitting in my room after an entire day of boredom. So as a sort of welcome-back-to-school present for myself and other school kids, here is my first attempt at fan fiction poetry! It's not a direct SasuSaku love poem, but there are some proofs that Sasuke cares for his teammate (as he should!) and vise versa. Oh, and Kakashi…well, you'll find out! Regular speech will be in **normal print**, Sakura's in **_italics_**, and Sasuke's bolded. I hope that doesn't hurt any eyes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would use my epic drawing skills to take over the Naruto universe! -insert evil laugh-**

**My Rock**

Today was the day Kakashi had decided to discover

The history behind the close bond Sasuke and Sakura share with each other.

------------

"_You want to know why I am so close to Sasuke? _

_I guess you could say I make his world less gray." _

_Sakura was quick to add,_

"_Without him I know I would go mad!_

_He was once the object of my affection._

_Just look at him, he is an example of perfection!_

_But I learned to look past his looks and well deserved title._

_I found the parts of Sasuke that are truly vital._

_On the outside he appears cold, distant, and uncaring_

_Yet he is also shy, protective, and bending under the pain he is bearing._

_During missions he always tries to keep me safe_

_Even when I cause him to feel burdened or chafe._

_With his cocky smirk and that irritating 'Hn' for an answer_

_I can count on him to make me an advancer._

_Though he thinks of emotions as being useless and tart,_

_He will always have a special place in my heart_

_Because even when he has the manners of a croc…"_

------------

"…**the bond between myself and Sakura you say?"**

**Sasuke frowned, then said "Tell anyone else and you'll pay!**

**That annoying little pink haired pest**

**Is far more preferable then the rest**

**Because on the rare occasion I need help**

**She will come to my side without even a yelp.**

**At school I was best at everything, but…damn,**

**Sakura beat me every time on a written exam.**

**There was once a time when she was a weak fangirl**

**Now her strength sparkles like a pearl. **

**I find it amusing to hear her yell.**

**But when she is angry at me she will not tell**

**I have made it my duty to protect her**

**Even though when I do, my hidden emotions begin to stir.**

**When I dream that cursed nightmare of my massacred clan**

**She wakes me up and holds me until I can go back to acting like a man. **

**Wherever I go she would follow, almost like my own personal flock…"**

------------

"_Sasuke is my rock." _

"**Sakura will always be my rock." **

"_I will do my best to get stronger each day,"_

"**So that I can keep her enemies at bay."**

"_He is one of my closest friends,"_

"**I hope that never has to end."**

"_Even when he and Naruto act like idiotic jocks,"_

"**Sakura will always be my rock."**

------------

"**Tsk, mind you it is not like we have suddenly fallen in love."**

"_But our relationship does have something to be proud of."_

"**It shows two very different people can become friends."**

"_That when we are together we never have to pretend,"_

"**That the world is perfect,"**

"_When it is so obviously wrecked,"_

"**If there is one thing that I learned since she made my heart unlock,"**

"_It is that Sasuke is my rock." _

------------

Kakashi was beyond shocked.

They were calling each other 'their rock'?

What did that mean, anyway?

If nothing else it meant Sasuke was not gay.

And to be honest that was a relief

For that was the common belief.

Now that he had proof of feelings Kakashi could work on making them an item…

------------

**A/N: There. It was super short, probably lame at parts, and I'm sure the lines were somewhat sappy. Who knows, maybe this could inspire a sequel! -laughs- Yeah, right. Back to topic, please feel free to review. I have gotten into a big SasuSaku mood, and this just seemed appropriate to write. Let me know what you think readers! Oh, and that last line wasn't supposed to have a rhyme. I thought it would be a nice break from all the similar sounds :D**


End file.
